colonyofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
General Rules of Thumb
The rules of thumb are a simple thing, guidelines to follow in some cases and unbreakable laws of nature in others. However what they are not is commonly referred to as "Ignorable" and "Hard to Understand." The general rule of thumb for general rules of thumb is for it to be truthful and helpful. These rules are mostly related to chat and events that can possibly occur on chat, though this does not mean this is their only purpose. The Rules (In order of relevance) #When you're chatting with other players, most points, no matter how untruthful or dishonest they are, can be proven with sheer brute force. #You cannot "mess up your account" with the exception of interaction with players, so learning by experimentation is the best method. #Interaction with players in general is liable to go south and stay there for the length of your known existence, especially if you're displaying actions of an unlikeable or otherwise unwise person. This correlates directly with both Rule #1 and Rule #2. Tip: Go outside of your station and take a look at all of the players. After that, scout them and check the report. The players that "have their shit together" are usually the ones that aren't mouthing off in chat. These players are also known to understand the General Rules of Thumb. #Never believe anything anyone says if they're outside the rank 200 range in population (Population is the most accurate, though not entirely perfect, '''method to gauge a player's skill level.) Anyone outside of the rank 200 range, with the exception of alternate (alt) accounts of players within the rank 200 range typically have no idea what they are talking about. People at and within Rank 200 are typically guaranteed of their skill status as "Not-Noobs." This correlates directly with Rule #1 and 3. #Gender will get you nowhere. Many players, in fact, (usually the ones that actually are female) have a vendetta against players that attempt to use gender to their advantage. The ones that aren't female either don't care, don't believe you, or have a vendetta against you for the above reasons and rules (Assuming you're trying to use the female gender as an advantage.) #Begging, rare as it unexpectedly is, will also get you nowhere when not affiliated with a prestigious union. This correlates directly with Rule #2 and 3. #Complaining Bitching about higher leveled players keeping the low players down and VIP users being ahead of the game and That The Man Is Keeping You Down will get you nowhere. In reality, the low leveled players make things worse for themselves (The only people in the game that actively PVP and cause distress are under level 24), the VIP users that are ahead of everyone else typically shell out money in the hundreds for their slight benefits, and you must make certain you're not the reason The Man Is Keeping You Down in the first place. #The chats are no place for children. Or sensitive people. Or normal people, for that matter. In fact, it's better if you would treat it as the /b/ board on 4chan. #The chats are no place for seriousness. If you want to be taken seriously, dial a crisis hotline or assemble a group of serious people. Any attempt at seriousness will be met with trolling (Real trolling, mind you. Not what you seriously think is trolling. Some people come out scarred.) or humiliation on your part. #The Rules of the Internet are known far and wide. Colony of War, being a part of the internet, is certainly no exception to this. Category:Guide